


In the Bleak Midwinter

by Lady_Morningstar



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Death, Other, Violence, necromancy on the fly, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Morningstar/pseuds/Lady_Morningstar
Summary: Elora is a sweet girl who loves her family and music.  Winter has set in and her and her family are in the den singing for fun when the bandits break in...
Kudos: 1





	In the Bleak Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

> I like to do character sketches of pictures my friends post or I find on the internet. Here is one. This is a bit brutal so if you are squeamish, you may want to pass. I do realize the character is probably supposed to be male but I felt like making them a her.

Picture is marked with artist but in case you can't see it: Nan Fe 1789 on instagram.

This is Elora. She lived with her family in a lovely manor house in the country. She was training to be accepted into the Bardic Acadamy. Her entire family is musically inclined and some even have The Gift. Elora began showing signs of the Bardic Gift even as a child. One of her fondest memories is when the entire family would gather in the den by the fire and play music together. The soft light of the fire, the warmth and love, and the sweet sounds of music tied them all so tightly together. Until the bad men came with swords and fire. Elora's mother tried to hide the children but she only had time to shove Elora and her violin into the root cellar before they got her. Elora crouched down and tried not to make too much noise so they wouldn't find her, but...she could hear everything. Her mother cried and begged for the men to stop, to not touch her, but they didn't listen. Elora clapped her hands tightly to her ears to shut out the horrible noises of her mother's gang rape but couldn't. When the men were finished, her mother begged for her life, and Elora heard every terrible sound as her mother's fervent pleas turned to gurgling coughs after they slit her throat. Her mother's blood dripped through the floorboards onto Elora's head and she panicked. She bolted up the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother's defiled and lifeless body lay face-up on the ground, her bodice ripped off and a red gaping smile at her throat.

Elora ran through the house, sobbing and calling for her family. She found them. One by one. Their bodies horribly mutilated. She stopped at the door to the nursery. Oh no no no no no not little Sonya! Oh no no no no no! She stepped into the room, needing to know...terrified to know. She made it to the crib and forced herself to look down.

  
The crib was empty. Sonya was gone. They must have taken her. Why? Elora, still clutching her violin and bow, sprinted to the front door. Where was her father? Maybe...maybe he had managed to run with her? Elora ran barefoot out into the frigid winter night. The chill moon cast a silver glow over the world as Elora ran toward the only place she could think her father may have gone, the stables. The door was open and there were voices. Her father! He was alive! Elora darted inside just in time to see one of the Bad Men shove a sword through her father's stomach. He gasped and bent double over the blade. The Bad Man kicked him and he fell backwards, the sword now appearing red and dripping. Her father crawled toward a blanket wrapped bundle, but the Bad Man stabbed him again, and again, and again until he stopped moving. The bundle wriggled and a wail came up from the ground. Oh. Sonya!  
The Bad Man looked at the others with him and shrugged. He walked over to the tiny bundle and cocked his head to the side.  
He raised his right boot and stomped it down hard once and the crying was abruptly cut off. Elora's mind cracked at the horror of it. Her soul utterly shattered at the slaughter of her mother, her father, her siblings and even her tiny baby sister. Everything inside her went cold and died. The only thing she felt now was hate. Hate for these living people who killed everything she loved. Hate that she was still alive. Hate that she couldn't save them. She tucked the violin under her chin and played the cold dark heart of Winter that now lived in the ice cavern of her chest. She played the warmth and life right out of the Bad Men. She played their soul song and bound them to the cold. The bodies of her family rose and shambled to the den. Elora joined them and played the chill into the room to keep them with her. She was so scared she was going to be alone, but now she never will be. She has her family and no one will ever take them from her again.


End file.
